regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja is crossover episode of Regular Show and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Summary The Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III are working together with the Empire. Meanwhile Mr. Bannister and Senora Jorge are in love. Transcript *(This episode begins at the moon) *'Barranco': Welcome, Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III. *'Sorcerer': Is good to be here, my lord. We are gonna to stop the Ninja. At the park zim: I am gonna take down one of your ships. gumball: well at least I got any sevens zim: we are playing battleship gumball: oh okay *'Zim': I will win this battleship game. I will. then they kept on tieing and tieing in about 2 hours *(At Norrisville High) *'Mr. Bannister': This is for you, Senora Jorge. Will you be my valentine? *'Senora Jorge': Oh, Mr. Bannister. Yes. Across. I'll always love you. *'Mr. Bannister': Me too. Want to listen I wrote a poem. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Senora Jorge is love of my life. *'Senora Jorge': Oh, Mr. Bannister. *'Mr. Bannister: Oh, Senora Jorge. senora was doing the harlem shake which didn't pay attention to bannister *'Senora Jorge': Sorry. *'Mr. Bannister': That's okay. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister kissed on the lip) *'Principal Slimovitz': (Horried Screams) *(At The Park) *'Zim': Its still a tie! gumball: do you wanna play Super Smash Bros Melee instead zim: sure yoshi: hey guys can I play super smash bros melee too zim: sure why yoshi: because I decidedmto play as myslef in this game in the living room zim: god thing gamecube games go to wii along with memory cards gumball: I will be as , I guess dr.mario zim: I will be as pichu yoshi: and I will be as myself they choose dreamland stage gumball: I am taking you down *(At Norrisville High) *'Coach Green': Hey, your feeling alright, Principal? You feeling carsick? *(Principal Slimovitz is still standing) *(Flashback to Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister kiss) *'Principal Slimovitz': (horried screams) *(Back to reality) *'Principal Slimovitz': Uh, I just saw a horrible, horrible accident. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister stare at Principal Slimovitz) *'Senora Jorge': We leave you guys alone. *'Mrs. Driscoll': Alright. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister are going private) *'Mr. Bannister': You better not put it with his mouth. *'Senora Jorge': Even we just turn the principal were drinking juice. The kiss mean't nothing. *'Mr. Bannister': You're right. They never notice we're kissing. *(Somewhere Principal Slimovitz screams at a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876 as he started to make a mess everywhere in his office, then hia boss sees this and got angry) *Slimovitz's boss: Mr. Slimlvitz, YOU ARE SO FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slimovitz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At the park) *Gumball: What was that sound? *'Yoshi': I don't know, but one of you never hit myself. zim: but how gumball: because he is using a star that makes him unstoppable voice: 5,4,3,2,1 TIME! The game winnder is, Pichu! zim: At last I have won in the first round *'Gumball'; Quick to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world. *(Zim, Gumball & Yoshi teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Zim': Mr. Slimovitz, what happaned? *'Mr. Slimovitz': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Gumball': Empire. *'Mr. Slimovitz': How'd you know? *'Yoshi': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Mr. Slimovitz''': Good point. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers